


I know I shouldn't look (but I can't turn away)

by Rust_Doe



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Idk how to describe this, love poor Fables, something strange, soooooo fucked up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скрюченный Дядечка мёртв, почти все жители Фейблтауна его избегают, а у Бигби ещё один дерьмовый день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I shouldn't look (but I can't turn away)

Это утро не менее дерьмовое, чем все остальные.  
Как гласит старый закон: чем ужаснее ночь, тем ужаснее день.  
Этот день обещает быть очень сраным.  
Когда Бигби подскакивает в кресле, Колин стоит рядом, оперевшись передними копытами в подлокотник:  
\- Ты кричал во сне, - говорит свин, и, скорее всего, волнение в его голосе – это действительно волнение.  
Сейчас, когда почти каждый житель Фейблтауна считает своим долгом напомнить, какое он дерьмо, убившее Сказание без суда и следствия, такие моменты были действительно трогательными.  
\- Я в порядке, Колин, - отмахивается от невысказанного вопроса Бигби, проводя ладонью по лицу.  
По взгляду свина можно было сказать, что не очень-то правдоподобно вышло.  
\- Если хочешь поговорить... – начинает Колин, убирая копытца с кресла.  
\- ... то ты всегда, я знаю, спасибо, - заканчивает Бигби, поднимаясь, - но я серьёзно в порядке.  
Он, пошатываясь, идёт в ванную, на ходу включая вентилятор.  
Горячий, почти ошпаривающий душ немного снимает ноющее чувство, поселившееся в загривке, и согревает вечно мёрзнущие ступни. Шум воды успокаивает, отрезая от какофонии звуков за окном.   
Отдёрнув занавеску и ступив из ванны на холодный пол, Бигби взглядом цепляется за запотевшее зеркало. Тянется, чтобы протереть, и застывает в паре сантиметров от мутной глади. Передумав, рисует корявый торт с парой не менее корявых свечек и выдыхает:  
\- С самым уёбским днём в твоей жизни, ублюдок.  
Зеркальный торт не отвечает.  
Бигби понятия не имеет, как Колин научился переключать каналы своими-то копытцами, однако когда Вулф выходит из ванной, тот полулежит в кресле и костерит ведущую кулинарного шоу на все лады. Бигби, пока собирается на работу, вполуха слушает рецепт свиных рёбрышек в винном соусе и маты Колина.  
\- Почему не переключишь?  
\- Знаешь, Бигби, - говорит Колин, не отводя взгляд от экрана. - Иногда это напоминает мне, что случится, если я отсюда выйду, ну, понимаешь, наружу. В лучшем случае, они примут меня за простаковую свинью и отправят на мясокомбинат. В худшем – узнают, что я не такая уж обычная свинья и будут ставить на мне опыты. Я видел, они на обезьянах и кроликах так делают.  
Бигби задумывается о том, что даже Колин иногда не валяет дурака, и думает головой, а не задницей.  
\- Буду вечером, сиди дома, не смотри кулинарные шоу, - даёт указания Бигби, завязывая галстук.  
\- Я попробую найти шоу для вегетерианцев, - усмехается Колин, чуть развернувшись к Бигби, и его ухо смешно дёргается, - Осторожнее там давай.  
Бигби вздыхает.  
\- С приездом короля Коула у меня больше бюрократической волокиты из-за Скрюченного уёбка, чем работы руками.  
Колин всё-таки переключает канал.  
\- Ну, тогда не утони в бумажках.  
Бигби улыбается. Уже на выходе из квартиры его настигает голос Колина.  
\- Эй, Бигби!  
\- Да?  
\- Ты сделал всё правильно, старик.  
Бигби не знает, что ему на это ответить, и закрывает за собой дверь.  
В коридоре он встречает Мухолова и кивает. Тот, облокотившись на швабру, кивает в ответ.  
Дверь в кабинет, как всегда, поддаётся только со второго раза. Потому что никому нахуй не нужны дрянные замки в кабинете шерифа.  
С бумажками он возится, действительно, слишком долго. После возвращения короля у них состоялся напряжённый разговор. Все трое – Снежка, Синяя борода и Коул – смотрели на него, нахмурившись. В конце концов, король согласился посчитать всё случившееся за сопротивление при аресте. И Скрюченного, и Джорджи.  
Тело Кровавой Мэри так до сих пор и не нашли. Даже Бигби, сколько бы раз он ни вынюхивал в литейной, не мог взять след.  
Где-то в обед к нему заходит Снежка и приносит какую-то форму, которую ему надо срочно заполнить. Бигби берёт бумажку молча и заполняет, почти не вчитываясь. Разговаривать с ней ему в последнее время не очень-то хочется. Как и с Чудовищем и Красавицей. Хотя, не то, чтобы раньше что-то было иначе.  
\- Я узнавала насчёт Жаббов на Ферме. Кузнец сказал, что ТиДжей каждый день плавает в реке и ловит жучков. Наверно, он счастлив, - говорит Белоснежка как бы невзначай, но по голосу слышно, как она напряжена.  
\- Я бы очень удивился, будь оно по-другому, - отвечает Бигби, протягивая заполненную бумагу обратно.  
Снежка вздыхает и присаживается на стул напротив.  
\- Послушай, Бигби, я понимаю, это не совсем то, чего ты ждал от нас, но...  
\- «Не совсем то»? – у него даже нет желания изображать удивление как-нибудь поправдоподобнее. – Снежка, послушай, я ничего не ждал. Хорошо, ладно, хотя бы элементарную благодарность за то, что раскрыл дело и избавил город от злобного жадного Дядьки...  
\- Бигби...  
\- Нет, Снежка, дай мне закончить, – прерывает Бигби, делая ей рукой знак помолчать, - Почему-то никто особо не убивался по Джорджи, однако стоило задеть серьёзную шишку – и я сразу стал главным злодеем в городе. Знаешь, что? Холли и Грен были абсолютно правы. Вы пытаетесь показать, как вам не плевать на всех, да только вот дела вам там, в Управлении, нет ни до кого.  
Снежка замирает в кресле, с неестественно прямой спиной, с растерянным лицом.  
Бигби проводит ладонью по лицу и встаёт с кресла.  
\- Оставь ключи на вахте, - кидает он через плечо и выходит из кабинета.  
Достаёт сигарету ещё в лифте. Зажигалка, поломавшись пару минут, выплёвывает хиленький огонёк.   
В чём прелесть такси «Три яблочка», так это то, что оно не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
\- В «Цокот копыт», - бурчит Бигби, зажав сигарету между зубами, опуская стекло, чтобы стряхнуть пепел.  
Они попадают в какую-то гигантскую пробку в Бронксе, и, в какой-то момент, не выдержав, Бигби, посмотрев на счётчик, расплачивается с водителем.  
\- Дальше я сам, - говорит он и выходит.  
За десять минут ходьбы у него уже закладывает уши от раздражённо сигналящих водителей и нос от выхлопных газов.  
Грен помогает разгружать ящики с бухлом, когда Бигби подходит к бару.  
\- Помочь?  
Грен пожимает плечами.  
\- Если хочешь, шериф.  
Спустя пять ящиков и три бочонка они всё-таки идут в бар.  
Холли протирает, кажется, и без того сверкающие рюмки. Дровосек сидит на своём месте и пьёт «Гиннес».  
Бигби садится рядом между Греном и Дровосеком. Те не кажутся возмущёнными.  
\- Ты по делу или как, Бигби? – спрашивает Грен, косясь на Бигби раненным слепым глазом.  
\- Или как, - вздыхает тот, - Двойной виски, Холли.  
Бигби пытается закурить новую сигарету, но зажигалка в этот раз непреклонно отзывается только глухими щелчками.  
Дровосек по стойке передаёт ему спички.   
\- Ну как оно? – спрашивает Холли.  
\- Дёшево и сердито, - усмехается Бигби, но усмешка пропадает, стоит ему взглянуть на неё.  
\- Ты понял о чём я, шериф, и это не про пойло, - у неё меняется лицо, и отчего-то она напоминает ему Зиме, с её белоснежным мехом и мудрыми глазами. От этого Бигби становится немного тошно.  
\- С времён суда ничего не изменилось, если ты об этом. Я всё такой же хладнокровный и беспощадный убийца, - говорит он, опрокидывая в себя очередную рюмку.  
\- Просто правда наконец-то восторжествовала, - отзывается Грен, - только вот не в их пользу. Но, я тут пошерстил – все наши думают, что поделом. Только старина Ганс грустит, что так и не показал себя на сцене.  
Четыре смешка эхом отзываются в стенах бара.  
\- Может, я скажу глупую вещь... – начинает Дровосек.  
\- Как всегда, - бурчит Грен.  
\- Грендель, – одёргивает его Холли.  
\- Так вот, может я скажу глупую вещь, Волк, но с твоей-то работой тебе должно быть наплевать на мнение остальных, пока ты с ней справляешься, - задумчиво гудит Дровосек, допивая пивную пенку со дна бокала, - А ты справляешься. Лучше, чем кто-то из нас мог бы.  
\- Да ты у нас, как-никак, в философы заделался, Вуди! – смеётся Грен.  
\- А что насчёт Мэри? – спрашивает Холли, - Нашли?  
Бигби качает головой.  
Дровосек поднимается и идёт к доске у дартса. Стирает результаты, отходит на три широких шага и бросает.  
\- Дерьмово ты сегодня бросаешь, - комментирует Холли.  
\- Ещё через пинту вообще «в молоко» все уйдут, - добавляет Бигби.  
Дровосек, кажется, не обижается и записывает результат.  
Следующий на очереди – Грен, и получается у него намного лучше, чем у Дровосека, хотя в «яблочко» прилетает только один дротик.  
\- Дорогу даме, - выходит из-за стойки Холли.  
К чести «дамы», два дротика у неё приходятся в самый центр, тогда как третий на сантиметр уходит влево.  
\- Шериф? – спрашивает она, и Бигби сначала не понимает, что именно.  
А потом поднимается со стойки, а Грен, ухмыляясь, пишет «ВВ» на доске.  
Бигби уходит, когда к вечеру в бар начинают наплывать посетители. Когда тот расплачивается за выпивку, Холли двигает деньги обратно, а затем ловит его за завёрнутый рукав и, посмотрев ему в глаза пару секунд, произносит:  
\- Спасибо, - и возвращается к клиентам.  
До дома он решает дойти пешком.   
На крыльце Апартаментов он встречает Красавицу. Увидев его, та делает шаг в сторону и неловко здоровается:  
\- Привет, Бигби.  
Он кивает в ответ.  
\- Красавица.  
Потоптавшись на месте и натянуто улыбнувшись (это выглядит так, будто у неё что-то не так с уголками губ), та идёт к воротам.  
Охранник на вахте окликает его и бросает ему ключи от кабинета.  
\- Мисс Снежка оставила, сказала, чтобы я передал, когда ты вернёшься.  
В квартире душно и шумит телевизор. Колин спит, развалившись на кресле, похрюкивая во сне. По телевизору – передача про зверей Африки.  
Подойдя, чтобы разбудить свина, в последнюю секунду Бигби берёт и выключает телевизор. Открывает окно, берёт из холодильника холодную пиццу и идёт к себе в кабинет.  
Он понимает, что припозднился, когда Мухолов заглядывает к нему:  
\- А Вы что, уходить не собираетесь? – он показывает ведро, - Я только тут сегодня не убрал.  
\- Забей, - отмахивается Бигби, - у меня тут всё равно почти никого не бывает.  
\- Ну ладно, - улыбается тот, не так. Как Красавица до этого, - Я, тогда, пойду. Спокойной ночи, шериф!  
И закрывает за собой дверь.  
А через несколько секунд гаснет свет.  
\- Ну заебись, - тихо сквозь зубы матерится Бигби.  
Лампа тоже не работает, и офис, без окон, становится погружён во мрак.  
Темнота ложится Бигби на спину, обнимает за плечи, легонько царапает коготками ключицы. От этого ощущения у него снова просыпается то беспокойное чувство в загривке.  
В спину впивается что-то острое, когда невидимые руки ползут вниз по груди и животу, а ухо обдаёт прохладный шепоток:  
\- Ну здравствуй, Волк.


End file.
